


L'histoire d'un papillon et d'un ballon

by MissCactus



Series: Nuits du FoF [101]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace est la personne que personne ne souhaite voir à son mariage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Humor, Zoro est présent pendant un quart de seconde
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: On a tous le souvenir d'un mariage gênant auquel on a assisté, voici celui de Sabo et Kuina.





	L'histoire d'un papillon et d'un ballon

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Papillon. Je suis toujours inspirée par Sabo et Kuina, j'espère écrire encore plein d'histoires sur eux deux !

Kuina n'avait jamais été très féminine. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adulte, beaucoup avaient dit d'elle qu'elle était un « garçon manqué », ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Certes, contrairement à la plupart des filles de son âge elle aimait se battre et passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner au kendo, une activité bien loin de ce que les autres pratiquaient, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait être un garçon.

Il y avait bien eu une époque où elle détestait l'idée que son corps ne puisse pas développer autant de muscles que celui de ses camarades masculins. Peu importe à quel point elle s'entraînait elle ne pourrait pas soulever des masses aussi importantes qu'eux, ni avoir assez de muscles pour manier aussi bien une épée. Aux alentours de ses dix-onze ans sa poitrine se développait déjà et elle savait que si cela continuait elle allait certainement la déranger dans son entraînement.

Cependant ses doutes s'étaient soudainement envolés lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point les personnes autour d'elle étaient  _faibles_. Zoro, le plus talentueux d'entre eux, ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville alors elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour les autres. Sans parler de sa poitrine qui avait tout simplement refusé de se développer. Elle avait bien deux petites bosses pour rappeler qu'elle n'était pas un homme, mais c'était tellement ridicule qu'elle en avait parfois honte.

Donc non, Kuina ne se sentait pas « garçon manqué ». Elle se sentait Kuina.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas forcément les jolies choses et les jeux dits de « filles », elle savait tout de même reconnaître la beauté dans les choses simples. Elle trouver les rares fois où son père se battait sérieusement magnifiques. Elle aimait aussi regarder les étoiles avec Zoro les soirs d'été après qu'elle lui ait mis une énième raclée. Et elle adorait la nature. C'était une chose qui la fascinait et dont elle trouvait la beauté était infinie.

Non loin du dojo où elle habitait se trouvait un parc avec une forêt gigantesque. Elle s'y rendait souvent, quand elle en avait marre de subir les jugements des autres filles de son voisinage, les remarques des garçons qui pensaient qu'elle pourrait être « un peu plus mignonne », et qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à passer ses nerfs sur Zoro en lui mettant une raclée en duel.

Lorsqu'elle se perdait dans cette forêt, observant la verdure, les insectes et les rares petits animaux qu'elle croisait, elle ne subissait pas tous ces regards en coin, ni la pression de son entourage pour qu'elle devienne comme les autres. Non, elle était seule, entourée de choses qui la laissaient tranquille tant qu'elle faisait de même.

Et elle aimait la beauté de cette tranquillité. Elle aimait la beauté de cet écureuil qui sautait rapidement de branches en branches pour fuir alors qu'elle s'asseyait au pied d'un arbre, l'odeur des fleurs sauvages que personne n'était venu cueillir et ce magnifique papillon bleu, presque turquoise qui se posa sur un buisson juste à côté d'elle.

Elle l'observa de plus près, remarquant de légères tâches rouges sur ses ailes, ressortissant à peine au milieu de ce bleu profond. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un papillon aussi beau, si elle savait dessiner elle l'aurait certainement pris comme modèle.

Trop absorbée par ce qu'elle regardait, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher à toute vitesse de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si elle avait entendu ce qui l'entourait, elle n'aurait certainement pas autant sursauté lorsqu'un ballon passa à quelques centimètres d'elle, manquant de s'écraser sur son visage, mais aplatit complètement le papillon qu'elle regardait.

Le visage figée dans une expression horrifiée, elle fixa l'objet qui roula à ses pieds, les ailes de l'insecte encore collées dessus, bien que désormais déchiquetées. Elle détourna le regard de cette scène monstrueuse lorsqu'un garçon blond sortit d'entre les buissons, visiblement soulagé lorsqu'il retrouva ce qui devait être son ballon. Cependant il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression surprise de Kuina. S'accroupissant pour arrêter la balle de rouler, il leva tout de même un regard curieux vers la fille.

« Euh... » Commença-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire devant son expression presque outrée. « Ça va ? » Finit-il par demander.

Et Kuina se demanda à quel point ce garçon pouvait être stupide, mal élevé,  _ignorant_ , pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Il venait de détruire son havre de paix, de pulvériser ce pauvre petit papillon avec son ballon à moitié déchiqueté – d'ailleurs comment avait-il fait pour le lancer aussi loin ? Elle s'était assez enfoncée pour ne plus entendre aucun bruit de la ville aux alentours – et il osait lui demander si elle  _allait bien_  ?

Elle se releva soudainement et s'apprêta à partir sans un mot. Cependant, lorsque son regard se reposa sur ce qu'il restait de l'insecte, son poing se serra soudainement et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, elle l'enfonça violemment dans le visage du garçon qui, au vu de son cri, ne s'attendait probablement pas à cette réaction.

Tant mieux. Ce papillon avait probablement dû ressentir la même chose.

* * *

 

« Et c'est comme ça que Kuina rencontra Sabo, juste après lui avoir cassé le nez. » Termina joyeusement Ace.

La salle était étrangement silencieuse, mis à part pour Zoro qui, couché sur la table, essayait de retenir son fou rire. Le reste des invités hésitaient entre suivre son exemple ou retirer le micro des mains de Ace qui semblait prêt à raconter toutes les anecdotes auxquelles il pensait.

« Ace, tu étais obligé de raconter cette histoire le jour de notre mariage ? » Siffla Sabo à côté avant de lui lancer un regard noir lorsqu'il vit que son frère sembla se souvenir d'une autre histoire qui valait la peine d'être mentionnée.

« Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'occuper de la liste des invités. » Soupira Kuina à côté de lui.

C'était le mariage le plus gênant auquel ils avaient assisté, dommage que ce soit le leur.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
